<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>before Dream smp by Marsmyname</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745271">before Dream smp</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsmyname/pseuds/Marsmyname'>Marsmyname</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Toby Smith | Tubbo, Angry Toby Smith | Tubbo, Anxious Toby Smith | Tubbo, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Insane Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Kid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Platonic Relationships, President Toby Smith | Tubbo, Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo in a Box, Wilbur Soot Angst, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:08:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsmyname/pseuds/Marsmyname</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>it’s crazy how the world can start with 7 billon people and in days be reduced to a country with a population of around 30 </p><p>it’s also crazy how 30 people can cause so much damage how they can’t learn </p><p>and that war will always repeat in history because people never learn</p><p>hero’s </p><p>hero’s never learn</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jschlatt &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>i took a deep breath the world around me felt like it was falling in all actuality it kind of was i could take care of tubbo anymore no matter how hard i tried 3 jobs were already so many and the bills just kept coming it didn’t help that the rest of the world was fucked as well an estimated 2 years before the world as we know it would be gone due to pollution, wars and other things</p><p>so what mattered? tubbo did tubbo was going to have the best 2 years of his life until he turned 5 atleast but...i can’t give that to him the good thing is i know who can my hands trembled as i wrote the note tubbo sitting next to me smiling at the age of 3 he couldn’t read just yet so he sat on my lap trying to make me feel better i smiled slightly and wrote </p><p>dear phil, </p><p>look i know it’s been a while since we’ve spoken i heard you had<br/>3 sons pretty bug responsibility especially in a world like this<br/>but i need you to take care of tubbo<br/>i don’t know if i’ll be here long enough to take care of him </p><p>from, schlatt</p><p>i took a deep breath and looked at tubbo his big brown eyes filled with happiness completely oblivious to what was happening “you’ll go places bud i swear” i picked him and the note up getting into my car i turned the key and....</p><p>a baby crying from the back seat i sighed “tubbo what’s wrong buddy?” i asked smiling trying to see tubbo just shook his head and grabbed his horns probably the only thing he could feel at the moment i quickly looked around and saw what was missing</p><p>his bee </p><p>i ran into the house i knew i was leaving him but i could atleast do this for him atleast </p><p>we were on the road the reality of the situation sunk in it left my eyes blurry constantly blinking tears out of eyes sniffling and trying my best to keep my eyes clear i eventually made the ride to phil’s a little to soon for my liking i picked tubbo up if possible more tears falling he was holding on tightly to his bee i smiled trying to find some light in the situation</p><p>tubbo would be in much better hands here plus him and tommy got along well when they were infants i’m sure they’d get along great once more </p><p>as i knocked on the door one of phil’s boys answered he looked bored and completely emotionless to the crying familiar stranger on his door step “may i help you” he asked readjusting his square glasses pink fluffy hair falling into his face i smiled it was obvious i was faking but it didn’t stop me from playing the part “oh yes....techno please get your father for me it would mean a lot” he nodded </p><p>suddenly i saw another boy waddle over in a pink onesie he was quite tall but you could tell he was a baby by the way he walked he was quickly picked up by an even taller man who couldn’t of been more then 5 years younger then me</p><p>then i realized it was will i smiled slightly he smiled back as well “schlatt it’s good to see you again sorry about tommy here he saw tubbo and im think he remembers him because he seems to be quite excited”<br/>he held out tommy who reached out to tubbo looking frustrated when he reach was only a few inches short </p><p>“stupid child” wilbur mumbled i laughed slightly and wilbur brought tommy closer to himself and made him look away with tubbo tommy doing so reluctantly soon phil came out smiling it soon faded when he saw me “oh...schlatt are you doing well would you like to come in?” he asked i nodded and walked in wilbur took tubbo from me and walked off with tommy and tubbo </p><p>i smiled as tubbo did reaching out for tommy “hopefully they can remember there friendship before the...end” i mumbled phil could hear me and just sighed he walked into his room motioning for me to follow</p><p>“listen schlatt whatever your thinking it doesn’t have to be this wa-“<br/>i frowned “that’s not it phil don’t worry just...make sure he’s happy please” i asked more tears falling i tired to cover them obviously failing phil hugged me i hugged back careful to avoid the wings on his back he kept his head up not wanting to bother my horns “j-just read this phil” i shoved the note in his hands and saw his eyes scan if he finally looked up a single tear falling from his eye “your not serious are you?” i really wish i wasn’t but i needed him to promise “just fucking promise phil”</p><p>he looked upset “we can talk about this schlatt?” i shook my head shouting this time “i said fucking promise!” i yelled the kids playing outside the door suddenly got quiet phil sighed “i-i promise” he stuttered not believing it schlatt has been here so many times </p><p>he’d come back for tubbo right? but to phil it just felt different this time </p><p>“g-good thanks um” i tried to figure out what to say “tell tubs i love him and that i’m sorry”</p><p>“schlatt wait!” is all i heard as i fled the house wilbur yelling behind me phil stopping him </p><p>this was it i actually left him this time for good</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I ran to the door seeing my oldest son run after schlatt they used to be friends before schlatt basically became a teen dad they used to hang out all the time </p><p>I sighed walking over to wilbur who was in tears techno just looked confused and tommy and tubbo were laughing to eachother </p><p>"W-why would he leave tubbo?" I put my hand on his shoulder "listen wilbur we don't know why he did it...but we both know schlatt wouldn't do this for no reason" he turned to me crying looking up to me I really wish I could say schlatt would come back and make it all better but i couldn't "d-dad i thought he was getting better" he looked down and i nodded hugging him "me to son...me to"</p><p>________</p><p>I looked around quickly although the atmosphere around was happy children playing parents chatting i was panicking i looked away from wilbur for 1 second i swear this kid is faster then light itself </p><p>After a few minutes i sat down at the grocery store by the park sighing tears falling down my face "oh gosh Kirsten's gonna kill me" </p><p>Suddenly i heard laughing from next store i looked over and saw a kid with horns and wilbur looking happy as ever his wings flapping slightly </p><p>I laughed in relief "oh will!" I said and ran over to him hugging him "ah! Phil!" He yelled smiling the other kid just looked confused kinda on edge  "uh wil whos this?" The once confident looking child much more shy and timid i smiled and put my hand out "I'm wilburs father! You can just call me philza" he looked less on edge but was still staring at wilbur like his life depended on it </p><p>I laughed when all i got back was a nod i put down wilbur he immediately walked over to wilbur and talked to him instead of me putting a hand up to his ear and whispering </p><p>After he was done wilburs eyes lit up "phil! Phil! Phil! Can you write down our address so we can have a play date!" Schlatt slightly glared and wilbur smiled correcting himself "hang out..not play date" i heasitated "let's find this boys parents first and then maybe we can"</p><p>The kid looked happy at that "my mom's over here!" He quickly grabbed wil's hand and dragged him over to his mom me following behind then she looked up to me confused i just sighed "friend ship stuff" she chuckled slightly "finally making friends huh little lamb?" Wil's eyes lit up "awwww! Schlatt that's a cute nickname! My dad just calls me wil" </p><p>I smiled slightly turning to the mom "basically the kids wanna have a play date soon- hang out i mean" she smiled "of course i just have to get a piece of paper..." She dug into her paper and got one quickly </p><p>"Okay my number is 547-...-.....</p><p>_________________</p><p>"Schlatt your scaring me!" I exclamied genuinely nervous schlatt had been acting weird all night this was just supposed to be like any other of our sleep overs just playing Minecraft together all night like usual as long as my baby brother techno was asleep </p><p>He put a finger to my mouth "soot it's alright i promise" i smiled trying to belive him "it's just you told me how anxious you get and i think i have something that could help with that" he reached in his bag and pulled out a glass bottle at first I didn't recognize it but then it clicked "alcohol!!!! Schlatt I'm 15!?!?" I exclamied </p><p>He put his hand over my mouth "wanna get caught or something shut up alright?" I nodded i could tell this wasn't me and schlatts usual hanging out and slight teasing "plus I'm almost 18 so it's fine" he smiled popping it open i gulped "schlatt that doesn't make it okay trust me I'd love go but if we get caught-" </p><p>"Shut up and drink lover boy" he handed the bottle to me and I nodded nervously "it'll be alright schlatt right?" I asked he nodded slot more warmly "if never give you something that could hurt you wil trust me I wasn't plotting when i was 7 to drug my future best friend and I definitely am not now" i smiled warmly back still shifting like crazy i closed my eyes and put it up to my lips drinking a little bit feeling ut burn as it went down my throat "see soot not that bad is it?</p><p>____________</p><p>I frowned letting go of my dad "let's get the kids to bed tubbo seems to be ours now so let's treat him like it shall we?" I asked phil just nodded "let's talk about this tomorrow will i need a little bit okay?"</p><p>I smiled "sure dad get some sleep" i didn't think that's the last thing I'd say to him in a while</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Schlatts a teen dad idk if i made that obvious enough or not idk </p><p>Basically schlatts girlfriend at the time had a child and she died in child birth but the family didn't want the baby so it ended up with schlatt  </p><p>Just a little explationion :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy sat asleep on my lap his head rested on my chest tubbo- snuggled into my side and techno on the other </p><p>I was stuck very very stuck i looked around not being able to fall asleep but also unable to move my best friend since i was 5 partner in most school projects person i thought I'd spend the last minutes of my live with not really in a romantic way just friends hanging out at the end of the world type of way</p><p>Gone left me and phil to take care of his son i really hoped he was okay i don't know why he would leave tubbo now there was still two years from the predicted end of the world so why would he do this? </p><p>Suddenly i heard banging from outside screams and more it woke up techno almost immediately i shook tommy and tubbos awake holding tubbo in my arm and tommy was on my shoulders i went into Phil's room being careful not to knock tommy's head on the door frame suddenly someone burst in the house phil looked panicked and grabbed his gun and told us to hide in our bunker </p><p>Until we thought it was safe so techno went to lifting up the bed slightly just enough so I could get a knife and dig into the carpet i hit metal and pushed the knife to the side it popped open slightly and i lifted it the rest of the way techno put tommy and tubbo in there he looked at me "are we really going to leave dad out there?" He asked me </p><p>If i was being honest i really didn't have an answer "it'll be okay techno i promise"he quickly jumped in as we heard yelling i set everything up and jumped down with them lowering the bed and carpet over us i walked over to the middle of the room and turned on the light i sighed looking around "i calculated a while ago just enough food for three of us and then tommy came along unexpectedly a few years ago and we never got to adding anymore food if we split it like i originally planned then we each get enough food to last...." I looked at the cans and back at techno " 3 years" he frowned </p><p>"That's not bad techno" i said he smiled slightly and i mumbled "just not as good as the original 7 year plan" i looked around and saw the games suddenly from above us we heard shotting and then scilence tommy started crying from the loud noise i heard walking so i motioned over to techno who was closest to tommy he quickly covered tommy's mouth </p><p>Was sat there until the coast was clear </p><p>Waiting for phil but he never came</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I looked around at the waste land infront of me i saw it every day when I went hunting but it was still unsettling shells of what used to be happy home i decided since it had been 13 years since tommy or tubbos have seen the surface id let them see it on tommy's 16th birthday they both seemed disappointed but excited when I told them </p><p>I looked behind me and techno came up bent down and locked them in there as daily routine</p><p>He looked at me "welp let's go kill some orphan animals i guess" i rolled my eyes "yeah yeah techno" i adjusted my beanie slightly and put on my brown coat we walked out of the house and walked to the woods techno smiling gripping his sword </p><p>________</p><p>"Tubboooooo" tommy said from across the room i sighed putting down the radio "if it's the same thing you've been asking me for 20 minutes then no" i replied he looked displeased he threw his tennis ball at the corner it bounced off and hit me in the stomach "see! Even God wants you to open it and let us out for a quick walk before will gets back"</p><p>I looked at him like he was nuts "no he doesn't tommy it's obvious we would get in huge trouble with wilbur and then can't go on on your birthday"</p><p>"Listen we will make it quick hey we might even see one of those bee things you like reading about so much"</p><p>_</p><p>"Oooh look tubbos being a badass" tommy has been like this for the past 2 mins he's been behind me" i put the crow bar in-between where i memoriszed the lock to be once it hit something i smiled "looks like we got it!" </p><p>I pushed it and then hung on it with all my weight the hatch flying open "woooo! Tubbo" tommy quickly helped me get up and then dragged me out side i looked around and saw a dusty old home it looked weird me and tommy walked over to a picture and he frowned "do you think this is that philza guy will and techno always end up upset about?"</p><p>I grabbed it from his hand and looked "i think so it looks how they've described" </p><p>I saw the door infront of me and looked confused slightly tommy looked as well "oooh! We haven't seen those except for in that stupid ass story wil showed us when we were like 5!" </p><p>I knew deep down I should know what the things around me are but..we don't we haven't seen any of these except for in books wil brought home we haven't been to the surface since we were 3 </p><p>"T-tommy" i felt my cheeks and there was a single stream of tears they weren't sad tears either just over whelmed </p><p>He looked over to me opening the door "tubbo- you good bro we can go back in if you need?" I shook my head "no i promised I'd take you out here one day that'll be today " i grabbed his hand and brought him to the what used to be living room it looked so broken the whole wall practically torn down </p><p>Tommy now taking control like usual dragged me outside </p><p>When I stepped out it was crazy and satisfying i took a deep breath and hugged tommy crying into his shoulder he laughed also tears falling "holy shit! It's so diffrent and weird out here" i looked up to him and smiled "i love it!" We both said at the same time this time I dragged tommy over to a bush bees a bit bigger then in the photos I've seen all over </p><p>Instead of smaller then a flower like i was told they were probably ad big as my palm </p><p>I mean radioactive war would make some changes </p><p>Me and tommy sat down on this creator looking over it "you know what would be perfect right now tubbo?" I smiled knowing exactly what he was about to do he put a tape in his music player and it started suddenly we sat there for a few moments honestly enjoying the view until a man and his friend came over </p><p>He wore a dark green hoodie with a light green Hood and sleeves he had a cracked mask that covered most of his face and ripped black jeans </p><p>His friend wore white glasses over his eyes there was some blood on his cheeks but i wasn't gonna ask anything and he had a long white sleeved shirt on with a blue one on top with a red rectangle </p><p>"Where have you been all this time?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"where have you been all this time?" I was to busy amazed there were other people up here me and tommy were always told everyone died in the war </p><p>So seeing another well we don't know if they are human.....seeing another thing was crazy impossible even i could feel tommy squeezing my arm he whispered "i don't know if I trust these guys tubs" i smiled at him "it'll be fine tommy i promise" i whispered back he smiled as well although i could still tell he was unsure </p><p>I turned back to them "well we are actually new here we came from the north and we're coming to see if there were any people left turns out there are"</p><p>The one in green didn't look to sure of that answer the one in blue smiled slightly the one in green spoke once again "what species are both of you I'm assuming human because that's most common up north but i could be wrong"</p><p>Tommy answered first "well im human tubbo here is also human my brothers are- uh i mean were a human and a pig"</p><p>I nodded confirming what he had said dream just kept asking questions never once stopping </p><p>"Well how old are you? Who took care of you all this time?" Etc. Until me and tommy noticed that wilbur and techno were walking home </p><p>I quickly intrupted "I'm sorry sir but we must be going really like right now" tommy nodded already running off dragging me shortly behind </p><p>We ran the fastest we could i could feel and hear branches under my shoes eventually after what seemed like forever we got in and i closed the hatch snapping the lock back into place and hiding the crow bar i threw tommy a ball and picked up a book reading it trying to seem as normal as possible </p><p>They came down just moments after the latch snapping open and laughing coming from both of them probably about some joke one of them made </p><p>"Well boys how was your day today?" Wilbur asked putting a cloth sack in the corner of the room probably filled with tonight's dinner and sitting down on the old bean bag in the corner of the room making eye contact with me and tommy </p><p>"Ummmm well it was alright I guess", tommy replied he looked nervous but wilbur and techno couldn't tell i did though "just did the same old thing as ever" i said will nodded and techno just sat down already half asleep suddenly i got a pounding headache and held my head "i-i think I'm gonna go to sleep guys" i said wilbur nodded looked slightly worried wanting to ask if everything was all right "okay just let us know if your hungry" was all he said though i smiled back and went to my sleeping bag </p><p>The pain was horrible i couldn't even explain it it felt like something was piercing through my skull i grabbed my head and that's when I felt it liquid but what could it possibly be? I tried to see but i couldn't the smell of metallic though was enough to tell </p><p>And the hard thing that was going through my head was sharp to i let a few tears fall and waited until everyone was asleep hoping maybe the pain would subside by then but of course it didn't </p><p>So i got out of the sleeping bag making sure to step over tommy and went into wilburs thin closet  hoping it wouldn't creak when it did i quickly looked around making sure no one woke up wilbur shuffled and techno flinched but no one woke up i reached slowly to the top shelf and grabbed one of his beanies pulling it over my head wincing slightly as it touched my would and whatever the fuck was growing</p><p>I climed back into my sleeping bag </p><p>I closed my eyes and waited but it felt like sleep wasnt going to be possible tonight thoughts filling my head</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up the next morning to tommy screaming at wilbur and techno just sitting there still tired as ever i felt like i got no sleep probably because when I finally fell asleep wilbur was just waking up </p><p>I grabbed my head the headache felt worse i couldn't tell if the horns? Yeah the horns i couldn't tell if they had grown any more and i honestly didn't want to i lifted up the sleeping bag they realized i was awake </p><p>"Oh thank God! Tubbo...?" Tommy trailed off realizing the beanie in my head "oh tubbo good morning why do you have my beanie"</p><p>"And why do you look tired as hell that's my job" techno added i gulped not really ready to answer any of those questions "I'm not feeling good will" i sighed he did as well coming over to me and feeling my forehead immediately pulling back "holy shit tubbo your burning up" </p><p>"Oooh he is?" Tommy came over and felt my forehead as well only coming to the same conclusion </p><p>"Well first we have to check for any injures the odds of you getting this sick over night is low" techno said immediately i grabbed my head and practically yelled "no!" Wil grabbed my arm "tubbo it'll be okay I can check outside if your more comfortable with that?" He smiled at me </p><p>I nodded back tommy looked more worried then he ever has and techno just looked confused wilbur let me go up the ladder making sure I didn't fall as i went and then i waited as he climbed up the metal door slamming shut he looked at me </p><p>"Do you wanna show me what's under there or no?" He asked i slowly nodded not knowing what to do he smiled "okay then take your time" i slowly grabbed my hat and took it off he looked suprised at the sight </p><p>"Veryyyy late bloomer" he mumbled </p><p>"What do you mean?" I asked he cleared his throat "well usually rams grow Thier rams between the ages of 2-5 way to early to remember any intense pain" </p><p>He walked over and looked at one of the horns making sure it was actually real "you on the other hand are just starting to grow them your ears are forming slightly as well" he added </p><p>I was beyond confused he sighed "let's get you to clear water so we can clean this blood and then I'll explain along the way" </p><p>I nodded "okay will" he grabbed started walking and i followed slowly after then he said </p><p>"Ask any questions you have I'm educated on rams so I can answer most questions your likely to have" i nodded "um why?" </p><p>"What do you mean?" He asked looking over to me </p><p>"I mean why why do I even have these that phil guy you talk about doesn't have horns" </p><p>Wilbur looked shocked "well it was probably a recessive gene"<br/>I nodded "how long is it going to hurt and will it get worse?" </p><p>Wilbur just looked at me akwardly "well tubbo- they've only just started growing i hate to tell you but it'll only get worse and it lasts about two weeks" he replied i groaned and he just laughed slightly "don't worry it'll be over before you know it"</p><p>"Wilbur..."</p><p>He nodded showing he was listening "is there any way I can hide it?" </p><p>He nodded answering me "well you can if you'd like it's usually easy so it won't take you long to learn how to do it your dad- um i mean phil's....cousin only took about an hour" </p><p>I smiled "nice are we almost there?" I asked wilbur nodded i looked forward and saw the stream clear water running over the rocks plants on the side and buildings in the distance </p><p>Wilbur led me over to a spot where we could sit down and pulled out some cloth dipping it in the water "now this might take a while"</p><p>I was grateful wilbur was willing to let me keep this a secret i didn't want tommy or techno thinking any differently of me or those strangers to think i lied </p><p>Especially grateful he was willing to take me out here instead of risk getting caught in the bath room in our bunker </p><p>And soon it'd be over</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I saw in the bunker 2 days until tommy's birthday which means 2 days until we are allowed out without sneaking or obviously being escorted by will </p>
<p>Two weeks have passed so my horns are mostly grown in or at least according to follow up questions after our talk </p>
<p>The first stage is they are quite small now only reaching up kinda like devil horns </p>
<p>I was reading my book slowly but i got what was going on eventually i got stuck at a really complicated word i sighed trying a few times eventually giving up "hey tommy?" He nodded from across the room showing he was listening </p>
<p>"What word is this?" I asked he sat up and walked over he heasitated since both of us were raised in the bunker with wilbur as our teacher well more like basic knowledge teacher and by that I mean basic math and reading mostly survival skills though </p>
<p>"Ummmm it's... microorganisms!" He said the last part remembering "oh thanks tommy!" I soon went back to reading getting stuck again of course </p>
<p>I put down the book deciding I'd finish another time </p>
<p>Tommy got the idea i was bored he turned over and smiled "tubbo will and techno said they'd be gone for a whole day this time" i nodded </p>
<p>"They did say that what about it?" I got up and sat next to him thinking he just wanted to talk </p>
<p>"Wellll since they've been gone already for 4 hours and there's 3 more hours of day light let's sneak out again" i turned to him and sighed "do you really wanna go out there again?"</p>
<p>He nodded eagerly like a child i got up and walked over to my closet and grabbed a key wilbur had given me when he found out I had horns said it meant i was growing up or something </p>
<p>I got it and tommy's eyes lit up "why didn't you tell me you had that???" He grabbed it and climed up the ladder </p>
<p>"Because wilbur said it's a big responsibility" i replied honestly following him up taking the key back he looked around and smiled "yeah yeah tubbo we are on the surface let's focus" </p>
<p>I smiled to myself and laughed slightly "sure Tommy" we started to walk where we were last time he ran forward and then i felt a warm tingling on my head i felt and realized my horns we're coming back tommy wasn't paying attention so i squinted my eyes and tried to focus on making then go away again </p>
<p>Suddenly we heard a noise and both turned quickly my horns going away just in time </p>
<p>He started to walk near the bush and go uo to it suddenly we both saw it</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A man with horns simallar to mine just bigger and more curved he looked up to us "aw fuck teenagers" tommy looked confused and grabbed my arm which I've noticed he does every time we meet new people </p><p>He looked at me "what's you name kid you look familiar" i smiled and grabbed my side which held my switch blade which i got after tge green guy scared me </p><p>"Well my name's tubbo this is tommy" his eyes widened and his skin turned pale as if he'd seen a ghost "u-uhm tubbo you said?" A tear rolled down his cheek suddenly a strong scent filled my nose it was potent kinda like the cleaning chemicals wilbur used every once in a while </p><p>He stuttered slightly "w-wait before i get ahead of my self... Do you have horns like mine?" He asked and i was suddenly the one turning pale tommy looked confused "are you blind? Of course he doesn't" i smiled at tommy as he tried being cocky to the new stranger </p><p>"Shut up kid god teens acting like they know what's up anyways you can hide them look for example" suddenly his horn glowed and so did his ears suddenly he looked human again i looked shocked that's exactly what mine did </p><p>We were probably just the same species but it was cool finding someone like me but it had to be ruined </p><p>A sound flooded the surrounding area a gun shot the man looked at us and at me handed me a thing simallar and just said "good luck dealing with that" and ran off i looked at my hand and saw a gun </p><p>Tommy's eyes widened and tried to take it from me "trust me tommy that's the last thing you wanna take" </p><p>We heard foot steps and jumped into the same bush </p><p>I clenched onto the gun making sure not to accidentally shoot myself or Tommy </p><p>"Oh tubs i don't think this is gonna be good" he covered his mouth to quiet his breathing </p><p>"I don't think so either"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you leave kudos that’d be pog- if you commented that’d be pog- if you literally just read this you are pog</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>